Fan:Solomon (Digimon Classic)
Solomon is still the best since 1973 a very puzzling Agumon. Created in 1973 as one of the first two Digimon to have ever been created, he and a Parrotmon were the first Digimon created. Under Parrotmon's leadership, Solomon was a worthy ally, but Solomon felt like he didn't like the way Parrotmon lead the Digital World and the future inhabitants of it, so he rebelled against Parrotmon. Parrotmon, knowing of Solomon's rebellion in advance, digivolves into Eaglemon and nearly destroys Solomon before he escapes, as the sheer power of a Mega Level Digimon such as Eaglemon was too much for him to handle. However, despite initially escaping, Solomon is killed by Eaglemon, but is reborn as a Botamon without Eaglemon's knowledge of the fact he can be reborn, and since then he has roamed the farthest reaches of the Digital World away from Eaglemon. In the present day, he meets a human by the nickname of Taro, and the two of them become partners when Solomon appears in the real world and saves Taro. Ever since, neither Solomon nor Eaglemon forgot their hatred of each other, and Solomon works to try and redeem himself for once having served that tyrannical Digimon. The main characteristic about Solomon is that all of his forms have Red Eyes, but otherwise better resemble the official designs of the Digimon he is. However, it should be noted that his Virus MetalGreymon form has stripes, where only the Vaccine version had such stripes in official media. Digimon Masters as he appears in Digimon Masters.]] On Shiramu-Kuromu's account of Digimon Masters, he often nicknames various Digimon he owns after characters he designs. Notably, though, his BlackAgumon is not named Solomon despite the in-game characterization matching Solomon's design. This depiction of Solomon is actually from the past, from before he turned against Eaglemon. In this time frame, he was sent as a spy on an online game to investigate human behavior, even though he was reluctant to do so. Ironically enough, in Digimon Classic, the account that Shiramu-Kuromu has is owned by Taro, which is probably the primary reason why Solomon even bothered to partner with Taro to begin with; due to this game, they had essentially known each other longer than they had by the time the comic began. Oddly, due to a glitch that occurred when Solomon entered this game, his avatar as Agumon and Greymon change into BlackAgumon and BlackGreymon, even down to the gameplay mechanics making them both Virus Attribute. Another oddity is that Solomon's name displays as Max, which may or may not have to do with another character of the same name in Digimon Classic... Other Forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Botamon |125px]] His Fresh form is Botamon, but he is never seen as it directly. He only appears as it in Act 1 of Resolution Evolution, and only then by the end of the Act does he immediately become Koromon. Any other point he degenerates he always degenerates to Koromon or Agumon. Prior to briefly entering the real world before returning within an hour, he was all the way up to MetalGreymon, but the Digivolution technology forced him back into a Digi-Egg, thus the reason he appears as Botamon. If he were to ever degenerate into Botamon again at any point, he would have gained Frothy Blast, a move which only his Koromon form can naturally use, the same way his earlier forms gained attacks from their next forms after the Matrix Evolution command Taro used on him in Act 3 of Resolution Evolution. |- | Koromon |150px]] His In-Training form is Koromon, which is seen as his primary Degenerated form if he degenerates from Ultimate or higher. He first is seen in this form in Act 1, and remains in this form not very long when he digivolves into Agumon after he and Taro get into an argument. Whenever he degenerates from Greymon, he becomes Agumon, and from MetalGreymon he becomes Koromon, and the result is the same for BlackWarGreymon. Due to a either an odd glitch or some form of command the Digivice was capable of, he has access to Pepper Breath as Koromon, like how his form as Agumon has Nova Flame. Once he figures this out, he uses it against Jim as a test, since Jim sort of enraged him prior to him realizing he has Pepper Breath as Koromon. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Agumon |200px]] Agumon is Solomon's main rookie form, and is often in this form when not in combat. However, this is usually the only time he is seen in this form, as ever since he acquired the ability to digivolve into Greymon, he always uses Greymon or a later form as his primary fighting form. He IS at least brave enough to attempt going at a Champion Level as this form, though, which he'll be doing a lot of in the Meet the Team chapter until he regains Greymon at the end of Meet the Team Act 6. After being mode locked from the Prototype Digivice, Agumon is the first form he regains, where he discovers that it surprisingly has access to his Greymon form's Nova Flame attack for an odd reason. While it is true certain DigiCores can give Digimon attacks that they can't normally learn naturally, Solomon had never used such a DigiCore to obtain Nova Flame, and the key thing about those types of DigiCores is that they never give a technique either the current form, a prior form, or a later form can learn. |- | Greymon |200px]] Solomon's Champion Form. Solomon first digivolves into Greymon when facing Tyrannomon, after both it and Solomon have briefly emerged in the real world. Solomon loses access to it once he and Taro uses the Instant Digivolution feature to access MetalGreymon early, but regains it later. He mainly uses Nova Flame as his main attack, but while he is brave enough to attack Champions as Agumon, he immediately turns to wanting to become MetalGreymon for facing MasterTyrannomon, which ultimately lead to his mode lock due to the Matrix Evolution command's consequences, since since he was bonded to a Digivice now, he needs a certain amount of DigiSoul to obtain later forms, and the amount he had with the Prototype wasn't enough to become MetalGreymon on his own. His design as Greymon is based off the Greymon from the movie. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MetalGreymon (Virus) |200px]] Solomon's Ultimate Form. Solomon uses this form much earlier than he was capable of because the Digivice, a prototype compared to the ones the other characters have, has an exclusive feature specifically for bug testing; The Ability to force Digimon to digivolve into any higher level form, which enabled Solomon to digivolve into MetalGreymon. However, the consequence was that after Solomon degenerates, he'd be stuck in a sort of mode lock until a cooldown passes and he is allowed to digivolve again. While he regains Greymon not long after meeting the others, he cannot access MetalGreymon until he unlocks it naturally, nor does he want to make use of this feature again as it'll waste time and make him weaker at the same time. While he was already MetalGreymon prior to becoming Taro's partner, the way he was transported to the real world AND how Matrix Evolution works means he has to work to earning it back again, which is a process he doesn't like at all. His access to the Virus MetalGreymon is homage to the fact there used to be only three Ultimate Level Digimon when the franchise began, each one of the three main attibutes; Vaccine, Virus, and Data. Monzaemon was Vaccine, while Mamemon was Data, leaving MetalGreymon to be the one that's Virus. This is also noted by Virus MetalGreymon being in Digimon World, because while the Anime was airing in the US when it was released in the US, the Anime had yet to start during the development of the game, and this ALSO explains why Mega doesn't exist in the game at all, even though some Digimon in the game are normally Mega Levels reclassified as Ultimates. |- | BlackWarGreymon |200px]] While Solomon has yet to actually achieve BlackWarGreymon in the present, apparently many years ago before he turned against Eaglemon, he was almost always digivolved into this form, even with his future allies not having digivolved past In-Training by the time they first meet. In an emergency to meet up with Taro in the real world, he was forced to degenerate down to a Digi-Egg and temporarily lost access to BlackWarGreymon by the time of the story's beginning. However, he was still able to digivolve quickly enough to solve a temporary issue at hand regarding an enemy Tyrannomon, which may have more to do with his former form of BlackWarGreymon rather than now being a partner Digimon to a tamer. |- | DeusGreymon |200px]] TBA Category:Fan fiction